


This is not a puppy love

by aythia



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-31
Updated: 2010-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-15 13:19:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/527746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aythia/pseuds/aythia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One not so abandoned alley, one Jensen who takes a short cut and you never know what treasures you can find.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is not a puppy love

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at <http://aythia.livejournal.com/12621.html>

~*~  
  
Jensen turned away from his monitor, removing his glasses and rubbing his strained eyes as he looked outside. To his surprise, he saw light tinting the horizon in a mix of pink and orange; it was dawn. He really hadn't planned to pull an all nighter, but it seemed that his inner muse didn't care much for his plans. Sometimes she could be quiet for days, and it drove him insane when he knew he had a deadline approaching and no words were coming to him. And then came the times where he couldn't write the words fast enough, when his muse didn't so much nudge him as hit him with a sledgehammer.

He loved that.

What he didn't love was that he hadn't eaten in over twelve hours and now it was 4 am and he needed both sleep and food. He tried to figure out which one was most important. Finally his stomach won out and he padded out into the kitchen, wooden floor smooth under his bare feet. Upon opening the fridge, he remembered why he hadn't eaten in so long: Before his muse forced him down in front of his computer, he had been planning a trip to the store. Now all he was left with was something that he thought had once been a cucumber—it was really hard to tell—a few apples, and some leftover ice tea. Apples for dinner, breakfast, whatever this meal was. Yes, he could deal with that. Not like he had a choice.

As soon as the apples were devoured, he went into his bedroom and fell headlong into the bed, asleep almost before his head hit the pillow.

~*~

  
When he woke up, he felt disorientated at the bright light flooding in through the window and it took him a minute to remember why he had woken up at...whatever time it was. A fast glance at the clock on the nightstand told him he had been asleep for close to ten hours and his body told him two things: a trip to the bathroom was very necessary, and that trip to the store really couldn't be put off any longer.

Fifteen minutes later, bladder relieved and body quickly showered, he left his apartment. It was another hot, sunny day and halfway to the store, Jensen felt in need of another shower, but his belly told him to stay the hell on track.

Walking back from the store was even worse, scorching heat and heavy grocery bags weighing him down. He decided to take a shortcut through an area he usually avoided, where the alleys were too dark even in bright sunshine; he just wanted to get home as soon as possible.

That was when he saw them. A group of teenagers stood in a circle around something on the ground; Jensen tensed up, planning to speed by, until the smallest sound reached him. It was a soft, miserable whimper that went straight to Jensen's heart and he realized that it must have come from whatever the boys were surrounding.

The bags fell to the ground without his even noticing the sound they made, but the boys ahead of him noticed; their heads snapped around and when they saw him, they ran. A part of Jensen thought that was a bit funny, that six teenage boys would run just because one grownup arrived on the scene, but then that soft whimper came again and he forgot all about the boys. On the ground where they had been standing lay something very small, something with matted brown and white fur, something that really shouldn't be bleeding but clearly was. Something, someone, that looked at Jensen with big brown eyes, glazed over with pain.

Jensen was on his knees beside the tiny ball of fur before he could stop to think about it. It was a puppy, too-big ears and too-big paws, and when he reached out one hand to touch its fur, the little thing whined again. He felt panic well up inside him; what do you do when you find something so small and vulnerable hurt in that way? Then he realized that the fur was zinged in places and his panic was replaced by rage. He wished he could find the teens and put them through whatever they had done to the little pup.

"Fuck...what have you done?" an angry voice said right behind him and Jensen moved around fast enough that he lost balance and fell on the ground right next to the puppy.

The man standing next to him was huge, but maybe he only seemed that way because Jensen was on his ass on the ground? The man was built, that was obvious, and his face looked as angry as his voice had been. Did the man believe...? Could he think that Jensen had done this to the little dog?

"I haven't, fuck, I didn't _do_ this!" Jensen was upset that anyone, even a stranger, could think he would be able to do something like that.

The man looked down at Jensen, anger slowly giving way to doubt and then he reached out one big hand to Jensen to help him up.

"Sorry, I...didn't mean to..." the man drifted off as Jensen got to his feet.

And the man _was_ huge, towering over Jensen in a way that made something flutter inside Jensen's belly. But right then and there he had more important things to think about than tall strangers.

"Really, sorry. It's just that hurt animals gets to me," the man said, kneeling down next to the puppy in the spot Jensen had been. "Oh buddy, what have they done to you?"

Jensen could hear the softness in the words, the man's entire focus centered on the miserable ball of fur on the ground.

"Think he'll make it?" Jensen asked, causing the man to jump as if he had forgotten that he had company.

The big hands cradled the pup as he lifted it up, long fingers feeling over matted and bloody fur with a tenderness that clenched Jensen's heart.

"Yeah, this little guy is strong," the man said. "They hurt him, but nothing seems broken. I think he'll just need someone to watch over him."

Standing up, the man held the pup close to his body, its little body shivering in his hands and Jensen felt...left out? He couldn't even explain it to himself. Instead he walked off to pick up his bags from the ground, putting back the few things that had fallen out, and when he turned back to the stranger, he caught the man watching him. Jensen took in the stranger's appearance for the first time. Tall, yes, that much his mind had registered. Built, oh yes, muscles rippled under a thin grey tee that clung to his shoulders and chest and fell looser around his flat belly and narrow hips. Long legs clad in faded blue denim, and Jensen realized that the man had an amazing face to go with his amazing body. Wide cheekbones and full pink lips and those eyes... Jensen wanted to move up close to him, look into those eyes and try to figure out if they were hazel or green or blue because they seemed to change colour as the man walked through sunshine and shadow over to where Jensen was standing.

"Uhm, any chance you live close?" the man asked. "I would love to get this little guy cleaned up, but I got dogs of my own at home and I don't want to scare this one."

Jensen stared at him. A complete stranger asking to come home with him? Then his brain started working again, pointing out that the puppy was the priority there, not the fact that Jensen had for a brief second imagined the man naked on his bed back home. He agreed with his brain. Puppy first, daydreams later.

"I live close. I...c'mon. It's only ten minutes from here."

~*~

  
"Here, I live on the top floor," Jensen said as they stopped outside his apartment complex. They were the first words they had spoken since they left the alley, but the walk over hadn't been uncomfortable.

The stranger's focus had been on the miserable puppy in his arms and Jensen had been content watching the tall man with the tiny little animal, something warm sparkling to life inside him, growing stronger and stronger with each look. Now the man looked up and met Jensen's eyes.

"Guess we should go inside, then."

Jensen nodded and led the way in and up to the elevator. In the small, limited space, Jensen thought he could feel electricity spark in the air between them and he wondered if it was all in his head or if the other man could feel it as well. Opening up the door, he could feel the tall man standing close behind him. When they walked into his apartment he could hear a small gasp behind him and Jensen couldn't help to feel proud that his home had caused that reaction. He knew it was a nice apartment, the big panorama windows out to the balcony giving a breathtaking view of the city skyline. Sometimes Jensen was still amazed that he could afford a place like this. Hell, it amazed him that he was actually getting published to begin with.

"Wow, this place is...wow," the man said.

"Come on, I got some first aid stuff," Jensen said, walking them to the open kitchen area.

He retrieved the first aid kit and put it on the kitchen island as the stranger sat down on the high bar stool. Jensen looked down at the small puppy and his heart ached at how miserable it looked.

"Shouldn't we be taking him to the vet?" he asked.

"Sorry, I guess we didn't introduce ourselves. I'm Jared Padalecki, I'm a veterinarian. Trust me, if I thought this little fellow needed it, we'd be heading to my practice to deal with him there, but he isn't hurt as badly as you think."

"Oh," Jensen said. "I'm...uh."

He hesitated. Saying his name usually ended with people asking for an autograph, with people treating him differently just because he was a known author and he wasn't sure he wanted to change how the man, Jared, was with him. But Jared had told him his full name, so Jensen couldn't really avoid saying his own.

"I'm Jensen Ackles," he said very quickly.

At first Jared just did a small nod but Jensen could see when Jared got it. His eyes went round and that full pretty mouth went slack with surprise. Then he looked around the apartment, taking in the luxurious interior design, and his eyes snapped back to Jensen.

" _The_ Jensen Ackles?" he asked with a shaky voice.

"Uhm, I guess?"

"As in...the Jensen Ackles who's been on the New York Time Best Seller List longer than anyone? Ever?"

Jensen could feel the blush creep up his cheeks and he cursed the day he had decided to publish his books under his own name. In retrospect, it hadn't been one of his brightest ideas.

"That would be me, yes," Jensen sighed. "I take it you heard of me?"

Jared nodded a little. He went over to the sink to fill a bowl with water and returned to tending to the small dog. He worked in silence for some time, cleaning the soft fur and making sure the puppy didn't have any injuries he hadn't spotted before.

"I kinda own all your books," he said after awhile. "I really loved _Art of Blood_."

At those words, Jensen blushed even more. Of all the books he had written, Jared had to mention the first one where he had dared to include a sex scene between two men. Jensen's publisher had almost cried when he insisted on keeping it; all his books before had been about gay men as well, so it wasn't like his readers would have been surprised. Still, a gay serial killer was a bit out there, even for present day USA.

"Thanks," Jensen said, turning towards the fridge and grabbing them each a soda.

They sat in silence while Jared finished up with the puppy.

"Hm, I guess I should take him to my practice for a few days, before I take him to the animal shelter."

"What? Shelter?"

Jensen looked from Jared to the small ball of fur on his kitchen counter. He hadn't really thought about what would happen to the tiny dog, but looking at it now, he realized he really didn't want the poor thing to end up in some animal shelter.

"Yeah, I can't take him," Jared sighed. "Like I said, my two dogs would be too much for him, and three dogs would be too much for me."

It wasn't like Jensen had planned to say it. Actually, the thought hadn't crossed his mind before he opened his mouth.

"Can't I keep him?"

~*~

  
Jensen looked away from the monitor at the small ball of fur lying in the dog bed next to his desk. One week and he had really gotten used to having the small animal around. Sure, he wouldn't mind living without the pee accident or having to take the puppy out even when it was raining, but on the whole, the little dog had fit himself into Jensen's life surprisingly easily.

The only problem was that Jensen couldn't look at the puppy without thinking of Jared. Jared who he hadn't seen in one week, not since he had agreed that yes, Jensen could keep the puppy, and given him instructions as to how to care for a small pup.

' _Call me if anything comes up_.'

And then he had walked out of the apartment, just telling Jensen one more time how good his writing was, and that was it. He was gone. And it shouldn't matter to Jensen, but it did.

"How are you doing, little buddy?" Jensen asked, bending down to stroke one hand over the puppy's back and being instantly rewarded with a wagging tail. "I guess I should be giving you a name some day, huh?"

Jensen was stalling. When he looked back at his monitor, he knew his anti-hero from _Art of Blood_ was back, but this time the man only seemed to be interested in tall, well-built, brown haired men with dimples. Jensen groaned. Jared _fucking_ Padalecki was scarily close to making it into Jensen's books.

"Why don't I just make him a veterinarian as well?" Jensen asked the puppy. "What do you say about that, buddy? Pathetic enough for you?"

The doorbell rang out and Jensen sighed. The rest of the world didn't seem to think that he should be writing. He wondered if 'I blame the world' would be a good enough excuse to his editor if he missed the deadline. Probably not.

He opened the door and...his jaw dropped down when he saw the tall man standing outside.

"Jared?"

"Hey," Jared said, fidgeting a little and smiling. "You didn't call."

"What?" Jensen was still trying to get past the shock of seeing the focus of his daydreams standing outside his door.

"I told you to call if something came up and...you didn't," Jared said.

Jensen tried to understand what was happening, but his brain wasn't all that helpful. It seemed to be stuck on ' _fuck, he's gorgeous_ ' and ' _I want to know what those dimples taste like_.'

"What?" Jensen repeated.

Jared seemed to be about to say something when a happy yapping sounded behind Jensen and the puppy came running straight towards them. Jensen smiled; the puppy always seemed to make him smile. He could barely remember a time when the fluffy little thing wasn't around.

"Hey there, buddy," Jensen said and lifted the dog up. "Remember Jared?"

"You named him Buddy?"

Jensen blushed. He had never intended to call the dog that; it had been what Jared had called the puppy when they found him and it wasn't until Jared asked that Jensen realized that he had pretty much named the dog Buddy without meaning to. It just seemed to fit, and it had been a link to Jared. Apparently Jensen was a lot more sappy than his gory books ever suggested.

"It just...happened," Jensen said with a blush. "So yeah, uhm, wanna come in?"

He took a step back, holding the door open to Jared and the other man nodded and walked past him, close enough that their arms brushed. Jensen had to bite back a gasp as the same electricity he had felt last time seemed to make the air come alive between them. Closing the door, he followed Jared to the sofa, Buddy fighting to get out of his arms and down on the floor to play with one of the many dog toys that were littering every room of the apartment. Jensen might have overdone it with the shopping for Buddy. Overdone it a lot.

"You didn't call," Jared said again, turning to face Jensen.

"I wasn't aware that I should... Is it about Buddy? Should I take him in for a check up or s..."

"This isn't about Buddy," Jared interrupted. "Look, I might be way out of line here but...the last time, I thought there was something there between us and...I was kinda hoping that you felt it too, that you would call."

"So...let me see if I got this right," Jensen said slowly. "You liked me, so you gave me your work number, and told me to call if my pup needed a vet? And I was supposed to...get that?"

Jared's mouth opened, closed, opened again, and then a sheepish grin brought out the dimples.

"Yeah?"

Jensen started laughing and soon Jared joined in.

"I did feel it, you know," Jensen said when they both calmed down again. "But I was sure you didn't. You didn't really give much away."

"Are you kidding me?" Jared smiled. "I was _so_ intimidated, the super hot guy I was helping save a puppy with turned out to be my favourite author... I was torn between kissing you and asking for your autograph."

Jensen laughed again but that time he moved closer to Jared. Mere inches separated them and Jensen had to tilt his head backwards to meet Jared's eyes.

"I would have kissed you back...and given you an autograph," he said with a smirk.

"Good."

Jared bent down slightly so he could press their mouths together, a slow slide of lips and tongue, and Jensen felt like he had melted on the spot. One week, only one week, but it felt like he had been waiting for that kiss for months, years, a lifetime. Without thinking, he wrapped his arms around Jared's neck, pushing up into the kiss and slowly sucking Jared's tongue, savouring the taste. Jared's hands were on his hips and he snaked his arm around Jensen's waist, pulling their bodies flush together and Jensen couldn't help the moan spilling from his lips. Jared pulled back a bit and looked down at Jensen with a smile.

"You know, we're gonna scar Buddy for life."

Jensen looked down at the puppy who was chewing happily at a toy that squeaked annoyingly with every gnaw.

"Somehow I think he'll be ok," Jensen said. "But...I guess we could always move this to the bedroom to, y'know...save the puppy from harm."

Jared didn't answer, just pulled Jensen back in for another kiss and without letting go, they stumbled towards the bedroom, falling into the big bed still all tangled up in each other.

"You know," Jensen murmured against Jared's lips. "We...don't really know each other."

"Don't...care..."

They returned to focusing on bruisingly hard kisses, tongues twining together, tasting and licking. Jensen's tongue traced the outline of Jared's lips before the other man sucked at his tongue and Jensen whimpered softly.

Wrapped around one another, they deepened the kisses until they were both dizzy from the lack of air, moans and gasps the only sounds to break the silence. Jensen wasn't aware that they had started to undress each other until he felt Jared's bare skin against his own, shirts pushed off and fumbling fingers working to get zippers opened.

Sweat-slicked skin moved against sweat-slicked skin and Jensen couldn't think a rational thought—all he could feel and think about was the way Jared moved under him, rolling hips and the feel of the man's cock sliding against his own with almost unbearably sweet pleasure. Clothes were tossed on the floor and they kissed as their hands moved over heated skin, mapping over hard muscles and bones.

"God, I wanna taste you so bad," Jensen mumbled, biting down on Jared's neck.

Jared answered by trying to get his mouth to Jensen's again but Jensen shook his head.

"No Jared, I mean...I want to taste you... I want to lick you open, feel you tight around my tongue," Jensen, his voice rough.

Jared's whole body trembled under Jensen and he could feel the other man's cock twitch against his hips as the words penetrated the fog of need and want.

"Yes...yes...please," Jared whimpered, arching up against Jensen.

That was all the invitation Jensen needed and he slithered down Jared's body, tracing the hard muscles of his abs with his tongue. The taste of Jared was intoxicating and Jensen couldn't wait to _really_ taste him. He pushed Jared's long legs up, licking a stripe down his hard cock, down over his balls until his tongue reached the exposed skin of Jared's ass, tight muscle under his tongue.

When his tongue lapped over the hole, Jared moaned and pushed against Jensen's tongue, a wordless plea for more. And Jensen really wanted to give more. His tongue touched the tight ring again, slowly pushing inside, tasting something that was pure Jared, a musky taste that sent lightning bolts of _want_ straight to his cock.

He pulled his tongue out again, smiling at the disappointed sounds Jared made, and traced the rim with one slow swipe before he pushed his tongue back in, feeling how Jared pushed against him yet again. His licks was almost painfully slow, a languid twist of his tongue, feeling Jared relax more and more around him. Jensen added one finger next to his tongue and Jared's moans picked up a notch as the man lifted his hips off the bed, trying to give Jensen better access.

A second finger and Jared was practically keening, fucking himself against Jensen, cock hard and leaking against his belly. Jensen worked the man open with slow thrusts and flexes of his fingers, scorching heat around his digits and he was more turned on than he had ever been before.

"Want you, want you now. Please, need you," Jared whispered in between gasps and moans.

Jensen couldn't say no even if he wanted to, and god, he really didn't want to. One last flick of tongue and he moved to kneel between Jared's spread legs, leaning over to get a condom and lube from the bedside table. Jared's eyes traced his movement as he rolled the condom on and slicked himself slowly, a hiss escaping his lips as he tried to calm himself down.

When the head of his hard cock touched the tight, spit-slicked hole, Jared pushed against him, wrapping long legs around Jensen's waist. With his hands on Jared's hips, Jensen slowly pushed forward, moaning loudly as he felt velvety-soft heat surround his hardness as Jared's body accepted him inch by inch.

Once he was pushed all the way in, he kept still for a few moments, leaning in to kiss Jared again to distract the man from the burn that Jensen know he must be feeling, but Jared rolled his hips up, causing Jensen to curse as unexpected pleasure surged through him.

"Come on, fuck me, please, Jen, fuck me."

Jensen didn't need to be asked twice. This was what he had been dreaming about for a week, and the real thing was better than any dreams he had nursed. Jared was amazingly tight, muscles squeezing around him as those soft lips moved against his own. It wasn't kissing any more, just breathing each others breaths as Jensen slowly fucked into Jared. He knew he wouldn't be able to last long, the pleasure was too intense and Jensen could feel the first sparks of orgasm as he picked up his rhythm.

What he hadn't expected was Jared's orgasm. The man came without Jensen having to touch him and that there was enough to make Jensen fall over the edge, coming hard enough for his vision to white out as Jared spurted hot come over their bellies and Jared's ass clamped hard around him.

They lay still for a few minutes, Jensen's lips still against Jared's as their breathing evened out. It had been fast. It had been intense. It had been perfect.

~*~

  
After they had cleaned up, they returned to bed, bodies fitting together like pieces of a puzzle and Jensen couldn't even find it in himself to say something about being the little spoon. It was all too nice, and he loved feeling Jared's arms around him.

"So," Jared said, kissing Jensen's neck. "You could always write about that in your next book. We could call this...research."

Jensen laughed and looked over his shoulder at Jared, remembering that just a few hours ago he had written a character that he knew he had based on Jared.

"You're kinda in my book already," he admitted and laughed again when Jared grinned happily. "But yeah... Research sounds good..."

He turned in Jared's arms, chest to chest, thigh to thigh, and molded their lips together again. Research was good.

In the door, Buddy sat, chew toy in mouth, and just watched them before he bounced back into the living room, leaving the two men to learn each other's bodies.

~*~


End file.
